Ninja Blaze
is the 11th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze and AJ find a dojo and meet ninja master Blackbelt, who trains them to be ninjas. But when Crusher and Pickle accidentally launch themselves onto a mountain, Blaze and AJ have to use their skills to fight their way to the rescue. Meanwhile, while waiting, Pickle tries to cheer Crusher up by singing familiar tunes, only to mess up the lyrics and for Crusher to tell him the words are wrong. Synopsis Blaze and AJ are driving through the woods one day when they hear yelling in the distance. As they follow the noise, they come upon a dojo where they see where it's coming from: a group of ninjas. While there, they meet the leader Blackbelt, the ninja master. They tell Blackbelt their ninja moves are amazing, and to their surprise, he offers to give them lessons and show them how. The two accept, and what follows is a montage of the two training, set to the song Ninjas!. When it's over, Blackbelt dubs them ninjas, and they start practicing their ninja chops together. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle also come upon the dojo and see the ninjas, including Blaze and AJ, all practicing together. Crusher claims he can do some ninja stuff which surprises Pickle, but while trying to throw something for him to chop from a launcher, he cannot push the lever. When the two push together, not only does the lever push but they also end up flying into the bucket, launching them far away. Blackbelt and the others see Crusher and Pickle flying overhead, and AJ realizes they landed on a snowy mountain far from the dojo. Blackbelt realizes they need to be saved, and only someone with the skill and bravery of a ninja can do so. Blaze and AJ are confident they can, because they're ninjas now and can do anything. They set off and the ninjas wish them luck. On the mountain, Pickle reassures Crusher that someone will come rescue them soon, and decides to sing a song to pass the time. However, he ends up singing the songs wrong, substituting the term "ninja" with the lyrics, which frustrates Crusher. As Blaze does some chops in the forest, he spots a big bridge with a giant dragon gate ahead, which he must cross to get to the mountain. However, the gate closes right before he can pass through. He tries to break it down with a chop, but it doesn't work, so he'll have to hit it with more force by speeding up fast enough. He manages to reach a proper fast speed with help from the viewers, and successfully breaks down the gate. They go on while singing Stronger the Force. Crusher and Pickle are still stuck, and Pickle tries singing again but like before, he still inserts "ninja" into the lyrics, which angers Crusher even more. Blaze comes upon a giant cliff, which he must climb to go on. AJ decides they should use a grappling hook to climb up, and Blaze turns into a grappling hook launcher to do so. They start off well, but are suddenly outnumbered by skunks throwing stinky stars at them. Blaze has an idea to get away: they have to hop on the ledge that has no skunk on it. Blaze succeeds with help from the viewers, and upon reaching the top, sees the mountain where Crusher and Pickle landed. As Crusher begins to cry, Pickle tries once again with singing, only to use the word "ninja" again. When Crusher begins singing the right way, he starts having fun, but he dances so much the ledge he and Pickle are on breaks, sending them rolling downhill into a snowball. Blaze sees this and hurries after them. As the snowball rolls, it ends up bumping the tops of other mountains, sending more snowballs rolling in Blaze's direction. Blaze manages to smash each of them with his ninja chops with help from the viewers, and with that, catches up to Crusher and Pickle, but by now, their snowball is really big. Blaze uses Blazing Speed to accelerate to his fastest speed ever and smashes the giant snowball, freeing Crusher and Pickle. Pickle is excited that Blaze saved them, though Crusher is dazed for a moment, and the two are relieved that their safe. Pickle says he's so happy he could sing, and he begins singing with "ninja" in the lyrics once again, much to Crusher's chagrin. Blaze leads the two back the way they came. Upon returning to the dojo, Blackbelt is glad to see Blaze and AJ rescued Crusher and Pickle, who agree with him. Blaze thanks Blackbelt for believing in them, and Blackbelt announces a ninja party as celebration. In a reprise of the first song, everyone sets up a party and even Crusher and Pickle are invited. One final pose from Blaze and AJ ends the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:No Axle City setting